


Dominated

by RichmanBachard



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Breast Sucking, Cumplay, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, F/M, Groping, Lust at First Sight, Minor Spit-play, Nipple Play, Praise Your Warrior Queen Pls, Slight Femdom, facesitting, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: Wonder Woman takes advantage of you.





	Dominated

She holds you close. You felt apprehensive at first, vulnerable. But her reassurance that everything would be okay soothed your worries. With her in control, it always would be. That’s what scared you the most.

 

The grip she has you in begins to tighten. You thought of yourself as pretty built, and while her muscle mass did not necessarily outweigh your own, her actual strength did. At first, her stature intimidated you. She was big, beautiful, busty, buff.. but most surprising of all: She liked you. She liked you a lot. She laughs at your jokes, appreciates your help. But there was always something, something in her eye that twinkled whenever she got a look at you. 

 

She made you feel small. 

 

And you liked it.

 

Earlier, you helped her remove some pieces of armor and had accidentally copped a feel. Except it wasn’t accidental, it was subconscious. And when she moaned, you ran. You ran with your tail between your legs – you couldn’t bear the sensation.

 

Before you could kick yourself, in she came. Again, she’s holding you close now. You’re wrapped in a warmth indescribable, a desire unquenchable. And, despite all your strength, all you can muster is a delicious _whimper_. It’s music to her ears. 

 

She’s thirsty, she’s in heat. Before you know it she’s tearing your clothes off and groping every part of you she can find. You’re vulnerable, a toy to be played with. Her hands rub along your jawline, your abs. She tweaks your nipples and smacks your ass. Your initial fear slowly starts to dissipate as you give yourself up to her; your warrior queen of pleasure.

 

You felt an even hotter warmth, finding that your head lay in the heft of her bosom. Her top was down. It was heaven; a pillow-y mass that could’ve brought tears to your eyes. But they weren’t for rest, not yet. One of her hands pulled on your hair and shoved you further in, presenting one of her perfect, ripe nipples. Mouth watering, you latched on and suckled like a thirsty babe. There that moan was again. Her delicious murmurs and sweet-nothing’s. 

 

You’re so distracted by the wealth of pleasure found up-top, that you hadn’t realized she was fondling your cock. Rough, loving strokes. She pulls at your scrotum and teases the sack as much as the shaft. You groan as it stands to full attention. She coos. 

 

“Good boy..”

 

Her words cause it to twitch with need. 

 

Her arm, her free arm, was now concerned with locking your own behind your back. And there you were; arms in a bind as you suck her tits and she jerks you off.

 

Her grip is equally gentle and firm, magically alternating between loving and rough. Nevertheless her approach was methodical. She works your sex with a master stroke; a composer of pleasure as the head becomes glossy with pre. It’s leaking so much, that a husky giggle escapes her at the sight—and feel. She toys with the pre-cum, webbing it between her fingers slowly, allowing your cock to further twitch, uncontrollably. It’s alone and desires a warm place, a warm touch. You start to groan, to whimper in such a way that urges her to continue. She responds by tightening the grip; both behind you and down below. You attempt to lay teeth-marks along her nipple and the slope of her bosom, and it all results in is another throaty moan from her.

 

She starts stroking again, with such a fury this time that it catches you off-guard. You’d complain, but it feels too good. Then, she stops. She stops and continues toying. It goes like that for a good while — a series of starts and stops. 

 

In your dumbfounded, pleasure-wracked angst, you realize that she’s milking you, edging you. 

 

You wonder how much longer she’ll keep this up until—

 

You want to scream and cry as she makes you cum. Thick, milky ropes spurt from your tip and cover your abs. She’s still stroking, she doesn’t stop. And, seemingly, it feels like you can’t stop either. Your orgasm feels like it lasts for ages. And the oversensitivity building in your sex proves to be unbearable.

 

Seemingly reading your mind, she finally relents and allows your cock to flop and shiver. She lets you go too, but you don’t move. You wouldn’t dare. The hand once preoccupied with your cock moves to play with the mess found on your abs. As that happens, she moves your head into a kiss. A deep, sloppy kiss that takes your breath away. It belongs to her now, you start to think. As does every other part of your being. 

 

She holds your mouth open and spits in it, landing on your tongue. And you can’t help but gulp it down. She’s inside of you now, and it just feels right. Soon after, she starts to scoop some of the cum up and drop it into her mouth; licking her fingers clean. She commends you for making so much, and keeps applying.

 

Eventually, she shows you the extent of your pleasure. And then swallows your seed. In that moment, something inside you breaks. And before hope of repairing whatever it was comes, her second kiss ensures that it doesn’t happen. She swallowed your pleasure, but you still taste yourself. You don’t mind it. Your core is red hot and doesn’t much care what happens next.

 

That’s when she manhandles you; picks you up and moves you to the bed. The landing is a bit rough but you don’t care. You lay there, naked now, and watch as she undresses herself. She makes a show of it.

 

Her body is magnificent. Plump and hearty, yet firm and muscular. You always admired it, touched yourself to the thought of being able to explore it; worship it. 

 

Seemingly reading your mind once more; she pounced. Hungry, eager. Planting a firm kiss on your lips, she gives you a look. In doing so, she communicates everything needing to be said without the need for words. She turns and, having thrown a leg over, you know there’s no turning back now. You’re in full view of the most delicate parts of the temple; and your mouth begins to water again at the sight. Before you could strategize the motions you’d make, she lowered herself and smothered you in pure _heat_. 

 

She’s immobile, waiting for you to make a move. After inhaling her scent and becoming intoxicated by it, you start to eat. You feel a hunger in your stomach and all thoughts in your mind become clouded. You’re gonna be here for a while. 

 

You’re desperate to please her; it was sloppy and, at first, lacked proper technique. You grew confident over time as you started to mix it up — the noises she made signaled that you were doing something right. 

 

And soon, she leaned down and popped your flaccid cock into her mouth. And as it grew in size and hit the back of her throat, she moaned as much as you.

 

You’re gonna be here for a while, but you don’t mind. You’re hers now, and she will teach you much.

**Author's Note:**

> I, too, want Wonder Woman to spit in my mouth. But, alas..


End file.
